1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractors and more particularly pertains to a new strap retractor for securing an extra length of the strap to prevent snagging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retractors is known in the prior art. More specifically, retractors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art retractors include U. S. Pat. No. 3,941,330 to Ulrich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,370 to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,551 to Musetti; U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,613 to Wood; U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,713 to Brawner et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,368 to Musetti.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new strap retractor. The inventive device includes a cylindrical housing having an open upper end, a closed bottom end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical side wall has a pair of diametrically opposed vertical slots therethrough in communication with the open upper end. The vertical slots are dimensioned for receiving a strap therethrough. The closed lower end has a centrally disposed aperture therethrough. A cap portion snapidly engages the open upper end of the cylindrical housing. The cap portion has a circular flange disposed centrally on an interior surface thereof in alignment with the aperture in the closed lower end of the cylindrical housing. A shaft is rotatably received within the aperture in the closed lower end of the cylindrical housing. An upper end of the shaft is positioned within the circular flange of the cap portion. The shaft has a vertical slot therethrough in alignment with the vertical slots of the cylindrical housing. The vertical slot is dimensioned for receiving a strap therethrough.
In these respects, the strap retractor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing an extra length of the strap to prevent snagging.